LostWing: The Last travel
by LaSauvage
Summary: My first Fanfiction;  After the event of Firewing, Shade, his son and their colony must face a new danger. Will they be able to survive or does they new allie is a sign of their end.
1. Prologue

Someday before the adventure describe by Kenneth Oppel, in the Northern Forest, the moon raised up on a strange creature.

After some unsuccessful try to stand up, she (because yes, it was a female) finally managed to stand on her four legs. While casting a startled glance around her, she began to feel a slight panic. She doesn't recognize anything around her, and the wood were so dark and menacing...

"Where… where am I? No more importantly, who am I?"

She was afraid by her own voice which echoes in the silent night. Letting escape a shiver she thought that speaking alone out loud was not going to help...

It must be said that this animals was not like any other, he had four legs and a long prehensile tail, but also a mane, and two wings of leather in the back, resembling those of a bat. A short silky coat of hairs colour sand that was reinforced by a second layer darker on the members.

Driven by a strange instinct of survival she straightened and sank even deeper into the woods. For a year, as and as her memories came back, her ability to survive was increasing. But even if she was to remember who and what she was, she would never accept it, the verity was too overwhelming. And having been forced lived this change, she began to hate those, who she still saw it as his own and despair to ever come back to her past life...


	2. First encounter

Five years have passed since that strange night, (which puts the present moment four years after Firewing)

She dragged further into the forest, close to the edge of the city. She knew instinctively the danger it represented, but the "I-don't-care-at-all" became her credo.

And as she was advancing on a wall she heard a loud noise as if a storm blew through the garden that stretched before her, while these very eyes showed her an area quiet disturbed only by two human children dressed in black who were engaged in any activity which does not affect her. She stopped intrigued by the noise, but since nothing seemed to happen, she was preparing to turn she heard something that sounded simultaneously like shouts of joy and pain.

"YEAH! THAT'S WORKED!" yelled one of the two humans

She deigned to take a fresh look and found a small animal stirred between the two children. She could never justify why she gave aid to this creature that night, but this act changed (even more than already) her life.

She began to growl and jumped wildly on the two humans. Just before they do see her and flee in terror, she snatches of pieces of their conversation:

"I can't believe it! That kind of thing doesn't exist!

-believe it! I'm the best Satanist priest of all time!

-And we do what now?

-Well, we play with it, and we kill it?"

After she made them run away she approached the poor creature.  
><em>A bat-she thought-a male rather small, probably a newborn who will be caught like a ...<em>

"I ... I am alive? He ask

-Yeah, I take pity of you ... okay goodbye now.

-I'm alive ... again?"

She stopped. _Again? Okay he is either an idiot or he's crazy, he cannot be alive again_ she thought, sitting up on her back legs and turning towards him.

While she indulged in these reflections, the bat get up trembling. Amazed to be alive, he cast a glance at the "she" who had helped, and held his breath: It was almost as big an owl, barely a head shorter. The bat was seized with fear as her silhouette reminded him suddenly bad memories. She dropped to her four legs and looking carefully. She was smaller like this, but was still half the height of one of these famous birds.

"Are you crazy? She ask directly

-I ... I began to wonder…"

She shook her head, and suddenly heard a slight flap. Looking up she noticed that a gust of wind had pushed a few paper from the nearest the table, one of which landed at her feet, she read the following:

"Resurrection of the Dead, Rite 3rd level"

She remembered a few words of two children:_ A Satanist priest_ So a Human child could succeed in reviving the dead, it was amazing, but no more. Especially when his eyes fell on the word "only works once"

She turned her attention, with a grin, on the young male.

"I can at least tell you that you're here because ... or thanks to, you decide, two morons. Those humans there, they were playing with black magic and it's hard to believe, but it worked. Now excuse me I have something else to do...

-Why did you help me?"

She paused.

"I don't know ... I had nothing else to do, and then I had to do my act of kindness for the day so I can sleep tonight.

-so you don't want to attack me?"

She left a great laugh

"Why would I?

-Well you're ... let just says that I had never seen a creature like you before. What are you?

-don't know.

-What?

-And don't care, well yes. Nobody ever managed to answer me.

- But your family, your friends, nobody has ever said anything?

- I have no friends and family. It is about ... two years I think, I woke up in the forest, and I remembered nothing. So I installed and since I'm doing very well alone."

_Why I tell him my life_ she asks herself suddenly.

"And you do not think your family cares for you?"

Then he stared into space and she replied in a distant way  
>"No more ... now..."<p>

Then her attention went back at him and she shouted angrily

"And You? Eh? You haven't a family in mourning that you can go back to them and surprise them by announcing your miraculous return? I'm sure yes so leave me alone and stop with questions!"

She was showing her fangs, but he doesn't felt threatened, well not really, because he knew she just wanted to scare him.  
>He was about to open his mouth again when she ran away at full speed. He took off like a whirlwind right behind her and followed when she passed the wall to get lost in the forest.<p>

"Wait! I would like to just ... But wait!"

He flew faster and faster as she also ran faster and faster, leaping on the branches crossing the space separating them,and still keeping her lead. And then just after passing through a screen of leaves, he lost her. He turned around for a moment before going to roost on a nearby tree.

He did not even know why he followed her, but he feel it was important.  
>He was about to take off when a voice startled him<p>

"Why are you curious like that?"

She was just behind him, hanging upside down by the tail.

"Because ... I don't know ... But I told myself that I could maybe help.

She bark a brief laugh

"help me? Why? I get along very well alone. Oh well I do not remember anything about my past, but it's not so bad. By the way you, I think you will need help.

-What?

-You know where you are? Or where you go?

He reacted badly, it was true he doesn't know where he was or where he had to go. He doesn't even know what season it was.

"Personally, I know where you are, I can give you direction to wherever you want ... or if you know where you want to go of course.

-And where are we?

- In the forest that borders the suburbs of a city."

He looked dumbfounded. She tilt that she had just use Humans words, in a language that was far from human.

"we are near a city, in the North.

-There are towers in this city? And a cathedral?

-perhaps…"

She looked again, he was so tiny compared to her, and then she decided.

"Listen, I can accompany you to town, and help you find the cathedral, that you want."

He looked suspicious

"And in return?

-You're a clever one aren't you ... Well you tell me your story? I'm bored these days and I love stories! Oh and the name is Wild.

- Thanks, me it's Shade, Shade Silverwing."


	3. Keep Hope

"Marina?"

As usual, since the last year when Griffin was back with Luna, Marina was at the top of the hill, perched among the highest branches of a tree, patiently waiting for the sunrise. She did it every day, and returned to the tree just after when everyone (or almost) was already asleep.  
>This time Luna joined her and perched beside her. They waited in silence for several minutes. The young Silverwing knew very well why the Brightwing did so, she did it for Shade.<p>

"It is different."

The remark was launched without any warning, as if it came in a conversation already begun and surprised Luna.

"The sun is never always the same -she replied

-No, I didn't speak of the sun. You know since ... since ... that ... that ... Shade is ... gone, I never spent a single second without feeling he was always with me, and Griffin. That he had not ... abandoned us."

Her voice had turned into murmurs on the last words.

"And at every sunset, I thought, well, he could see it too; he had always wanted to do."

-You know I'm sure he haven't left us ... Griffin and I know he is here, that he will always be here.

-But Tonight is different." Marina carried on as if Luna didn't speak "And already yesterday ... it's as if I had a blank, as if he was ... gone."

Luna looked worried, since the death of Shade, Marina had folded on herself, she became very quiet, even with Ariel, or Chinook. At first all were in her state, but now they had all passed over the event in varying degrees; only her, remained in that state of mourning.  
>Ariel had initially advised to leave her alone, but now even she, feared that the mate of her son remain permanently in mourning.<br>They still remained silent on entering the Tree Haven, but the sorrow did not need words to express.  
>Returning to the nest they found that Ariel was waiting outside, with an owl. They roosted near by fast and were briefed on the situation:<p>

The bird was a messenger, he had come to carry news from the Prince Orestes.  
>New killing of birds and animals were happening in towns and in parts of the woods that were close, and they feared they that were the fact of others South Bat, transported by humans.<p>

"If so, we must find them as fast we can" Luna announced

"I had other new, happier" -the volatile seemed hurry to leave- "we have, with the help of rats, managed to free other prisoners from another building.

It was indeed great news. Since the end of the war between the Bats and birds, cooperation had been established in order to free the occupants of Human prisons. A great but difficult idea, because the humans were dangerous and the prisoner were not always convinced of their interest in escaping.

It also took them some time to find the appropriate method, that is to say, the faster and less dangerous one, however now they only needed to go by team of three: an owl, a rat and a bat to release an entire building. The idea was simple, the owl was taking the rat on the roof, where the rodent needed to find a cable access in the building and he gnawed those of the cell's door. Once deactivated, they opened and kept them open without problems, and they only have to convince others to leave.

Chinook had participated in one of his expeditions since he had the advantage of being able to sing what had happened to other prisoners Silverwing, it was faster than trying to explain and many chose to leave after that.  
>But the rehabilitation was hard and long because some were in solitary for years and doesn't remember how to survive. But even with that, the project was experiencing great success.<br>After gathering some information from Luna and Marina on the cannibals, the bird took off and disappeared quickly.

"It is a new concern ...

-We still start the migration tomorrow?

-Yes, but on arriving at the StoneHold we will discuss with the others elders to see if we stop in town or not.

* * *

><p>In the heart of the jungle, South America. A huge pyramid stands in ruins.<br>Inside, leaning above a huge round stone, a Vampyrum male, with a ring was trying to decipher some signs.  
>Since he had risen from the dead Goth had not been idle:<p>

He had to learn to decipher the stone, instruct his new colony, do a lot of sacrifice in the name of Zotz, and even teach others to fight, because even that they didn't know how to do it.  
>After months of hard work he finally mastered the meaning of the hieroglyphics carved in stone, or at least most of it. A handful of them still eluded him but he felt that he was near the solution.<br>His mate entered the room, a year younger, she had nevertheless a very strong personality and she was the only one who dared challenge him (even if she didn't came out of it intact) As Phoenix had still not raised up from Hell, more than three month after his arrival, he had taken her as mate.

There was only one major difference between him and Infierna, she doesn't not believe in Zotz, or rather, she doesn't trust him. She told him that the first day, but then she had merely decided to refrain from any participation in the rites. His god was not pleased at first, but Goth was able to convince him that nothing, this time,will detract him from its goal. Not even his female.

"Goth?"

He grunted, which meant it was unwise to disturb him. She insisted, however:

"We need to talk now."

He looked up from the stone, she seemed really worried, and with her character that was unusual.

"What's?

-Human's."

The word make him respond immediately, he sat up abruptly and turned to her

"Humans?

-A group walked around of the pyramid this morning, I think they were seeking an access.

-What did they look like?"

The question surprised Infierna, what did he say?

"Well they look like any Humans ... Large and...

-No! I mean were they dark or light skin?

-Um ... rather clear ... But I didn't approach them very closely ,they stink.

-They all stink ...

-No, I mean, those stink the disease and filth, in addition to their smell.

-Sick?

-I cannot answer ..."

He turned again and thought about it. Light skin Human, so as those of the North, as the Man. This memory makes the king wince. What were they doing here? There was nothing here for them. They were returning to Zotz? No, he couldn't believe it, and Zotz would never accept it anyway.  
>His eyes fell again on the stone, and suddenly it was clear. He finally understood the meaning of the last symbols, those which remained unknown. He rushed to the disk and examined it carefully. That was it. This was the Now, Humans came into the pyramid, then they took... the lines allowed him to see tiny discs and colored shapes he did not know.<br>He called his mate.

"If I tell you strange shapes, colorful and bright, you answer?

- Well... Oh yes old offerings that humans have left to your god, long time ago."

That was it! These humans were here to steal Zotz!  
>But Goth was determined to prevent it.<p> 


	4. Owing her

"And that's how it ends.

-You know it's pretty stupid from my point of view...

-Eh?

-Yeah, avoid a storm, the owls, to humans, cannibals once, the bombs, the jungle, the cannibals a second time, the underworld, the God of Hell, and everything else, to die because your son to believed in you ... excuse me but that's stupid.

-Pretend you're the best when you can't remember what happened three years, it is silly too!

-Speaking of remember, it's been three day we're running in circle! You remember at least that form it to your cathedral?

-Not exactly ... but when I see it, I know I would recognize it."

Wild make a groaning noise, like to say "you are hopeless" or something.  
>Shade frowned but didn't add anything else, he too was anyway worried.<br>If they didn't find the cathedral, that meant they were not in the right city, and in this case...  
>He cast a glance at Wild, in three days he had learned almost nothing from her. And to add to his problem, every day she had the habit of disappearing during hours. And he was unable to follow her, or to find her, when she could find him anywhere.<p>

"Let's roost" he finally said.

"I don't need me to roost me ... and sleep now is waste time.

-I know, but I'll try to see my old map again, see if I can remember a little better the appearance of the cathedral."

They went down a alley narrow and poorly lit. Shade perched on a gutter and focused while Wild was guarding them. Against who? She herself didn't know, but she was suspicious of everything, especially when they stopped.  
>Shade was about to call on his map, but suddenly she interrupted him<p>

"It is useless anyway!

-What?Why?

- You don't remember your map, it's a waste of time!

-How can we be sure?

-You already tried! And your memory with your map is like mine with my past!

-I remind you that I was DEAD!

-AND THEN?"

She jumped on some garbage to get closer to him.

"If you don't want to help me why did you save me!

-If you don't want more of my help say it's!"

And while they fought, neither they saw the danger approaching. When Shade saw the silhouette it was already a little late. A net felt on Wild, trapping her effectively.  
>Then the Human threw her to the back of a pickup truck and locked the door. He went back to the front and did start the engine.<br>Shade took off and try to follow, but the thing sowed him at crossroads overloaded with people.  
>Desperate he took altitude, but the city was a blur of light and building.<br>And in the middle of this metallic jungle, in a calm and clear square, stood a building he recognized with a single glance. And without thinking he rushed toward it.

* * *

><p>"Then the question is: do we pass by the city?<p>

-Right. And if the news are true, the answer could be a matter of life or death.

-How can we be sure about those?"

Since they had reached the StoneHold, Ariel had joined the Elders and they spent all their time arguing.  
>Griffin and Luna had rushed toward each other, all their joy to see each other, even though Griffin was a bit disappointed that Luna had not had children. She was telling him that anyway she was too young,but he was like that.<br>The reunion with his mother also was very emotional. But after that Marina had gone to roost and Griffin was now unable to find her.  
>Chinook and Cassiel had told him that he resembled his father more and more and that Marina just need to calm down a bit, but he was still worried.<p>

"They still talk?" Chinook perched near them. "It takes hour!"

-We can't help it ...

-Ah yes! Cassiel found Marina."

Even if Chinook had been adopted by Ariel and Cassiel, he still doesn't call them Mom or Dad, but they didn't cared.

"He is trying to talk to her ... she is still very depressed?"

The question was for Luna, who nodded sadly. Marina mourning was no secret to anyone.  
>The elders then descended.<p>

"We have decided to step to the city as usual, but we will try, by caution, to stay minimal time.

-Now you need to be ready to go."

* * *

><p>In the pyramid an atmosphere of feverish excitement was almost palpable.<br>All were aware that Human wanted to steal Zotz treasure and that the king wanted to stop them. But if everybat in their colony had already fought dangerous creatures, none had ever dare to attack an Human. This made it very interesting because if they could win would prove their superiority over those dirty creatures.  
>Goth knew this and prepared everything to succeed.<p>

"It is ready Goth O King!

-Right! We'll show those filthy thieves what is the power of the servants of Zotz!"

Infierna entered the room.

"Traps are ready!"

Goth turned toward her with a predator smile:  
>"Perfect..."<p>

* * *

><p>In town, locked in a cage, Wild was furious. She thought she get caught like a fool. Stuck with her, an old dog and two cats were moaning worried, because they doesn't knew the destination of the machine.<p>

"They will kill us you think?"

Wild looked bored and kick in the conversation

"No ... Well, not immediately anyway. If I am right we are in our way to the pound. There they will try to make us be adopt, and if we are not lucky well...

-And we must do what to be ... "lucky"?

-To look cute, sweet, or sad. That work every time... Cute if you are little, sad if you are big..."

The van finally stopped before a building shabby and dilapidated. Two Human tied them and took them inside, where they were separated and Wild was thrown in an individual cages. She heard the two poundkeeper talk and clung to the bar to listen:

"It was a good night...but what is this thing?

-A kind of cat ... probably a bastard.

-It is so strange that nobody will want it ... we kill it tomorrow?"

She retreated in the back of her prison. This time it was really bad.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Shade had reached the building, which stood like a monstrous beast in the middle of the city.<br>He sat at the entrance of the mouth of a stone carved creatures adorning the arrow. He hurriedly crawled inside, but when entering the room he wondered how he was going to announce himself ... since he was supposed to be dead ...

"Welcome Shade, I was wondering when you will finally join me."

Completely amazed he came in and perched on a beam, then he turned his head to see the old blind bat,with a big smile on his face.

"You can't know how I am happy to see you Zephyr, but how could you know it was me? Or even that I arrived? I'm supposed to be dead...

-Yes I know, but you should know you, that I have excellent ears. I heard your return and you're wandering into the city with ... your new friend? I followed her closely since she came here the first time, she does not create as many problems as the two cannibals but...

-Yeah about her! she has been kidnapped by humans! I must help her!

-Shade, its autumn you know? The migration has started but your colony still hasn't stopped at the arrow, if you leave now you may miss them.

The Silverwing. His heart made a loop in his chest: his colony, his mother, his father, Marina! They were coming! He could find them. For a brief moment he considered leaving Wild to cope alone, but he said:

"I can't Zephyr.

-I was expecting you to say that, but i want to be sure: you know that I can't make them stay? If you miss them you will have to make a migration alone ... and from what I heard, without a map too.

-I know, but I really can't. She saved my life without hesitation the first time ... I owe her my life. I must go and help her.

-Very well. She has bee taken in an old building behind the tower of Pigeons.

-Thank you, I'm going to hurry, and perhaps I will catch up with the Silverwings."

He spread his wings and flew away leaving behind the albino smiling.

"You make the right choice Shade, she will help you for sure"

And the young male was flying at full speed thinking  
><em>Sorry Marina, Griffin, Mom, Chinook, Daddy ... But I owe her ... Yes I owe her ...<em>


	5. Demon and word

A graveyard silence reigned over the ancient ruins that stood as proudly as possible in the jungle, while the three men entered inside, filled with anxiety.  
>None of them were faithful but all were superstitious<br>They walked slowly through the corridors covered with dust of centuries.

"You think that there are traps?

-Of course not, they doesn't know that at their time, they were too stupid.

-But in the movies ...

- We're not in a stupid movie, and now you shut up or do I need to hold your hand?"

A heavy silence fell, and they continued to walk. About 5 feet away, they lit torches because the darkness became too thick for them. That's only at this moment that one of them taking a clear look at ceiling, made a sudden backward and fell.

"You're really a drag!" One of his comrade shouted at him

"Lo-lo-lo-look at the ce-ce-ceiling..."

Looking up his companion noticed the presence of tens, no, hundreds of bats, of appreciable size, perched on the ceiling. All seemed to sleep, but unwilling to take any risk, the apparent leader of the expedition gave the order to shut up.  
>They walked for several minutes before they reached a giant stair.<br>They chose to go down but shortly after they are engaged in the passage, the torches went off.  
>The third man, who had not yet manifested, swore and started to look for lighter from his bag. The others thieves never knew if he had one because the last thing they heard of him were screams of pain and sheer terror, the heavy sound of a fall, then a frightening echo.<p>

"What an idiot ... he slipped into a hole ...

-You're sure? It is not rather a curse?

-There's no such things!

-Don't care, I'm leaving!"

And the coward one turned around ran.

"Come back moron!" Shouted the last man.

In front of the hall, a nasty surprise waiting for him, all the bats were awake and flewing by forming a tide blocking the passage.  
>Terrified and without any other option, he climbed the giant stairs, and ended in a huge room with an open round hole in the ceiling, in which the setting sun filtered.<br>At the moment he enter, an avalanche of stone, blunt branch, and other things poured on him and the second man.  
>Hearing a cry he turned and saw the other thief collapsed, his head hurt, and pierced in several places.<p>

A dark cloud obscures the opening, it was made of bats and the bats let fall a rock rick on the wounded neck. A sinister crack left no doubt as for the outcome of it.  
>Then the crazy animals threw themselves all over him, and he was soon crushed under the weight of dozens and dozens of leathery wings.<br>Struggling he managed to throw away some of them, but overwhelmed by the number he was pinned to the ground, one side of the face exposed,and he was allowed to see the most strangest thing he ever saw. A bat, bigger than most of the other, with a dark band on it's arm, who seemed to lead the other, and was currently making... a speech?  
>Before the poor guy could think about it a claw was pressed against his cheek and a symbol was carved in his flesh.<br>The man screamed as a crazy, but the colony was placed on his back and he couldn't move.  
>When the young finally finished, all the other bats flew away, and without thinking, he ran out he screaming overhelmed by fear:<br>"THE DEMONS! DEMONS KEEPS THE PYRAMID! "

The villagers that talk later about this said he had ended his life by telling crazy stories about demonic creatures living in a ruin in the heart of the jungle, but that's not really important...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, perched atop his "palace" Goth contemplated the jungle with satisfaction.<br>It has been so easy, and so exhilarating. They were thus able to prove they could beat anyone. His colony was taking a well deserved rest, and he heard Infierna who joined him.

"A lot of Wounded, one dead. He had was crushed by one of the human.

-When?

-No doubt while we were trying to pin him down. Besides, I still do not understand the interest of engraving Zotz seal on his face ...

-For the other humans, so they learn to fear us.

-Yeah" Infierna pouted dubious "Anyway magnificent speech. I really liked the passage on the superior species ... I'm sure your son will be proud of you.

Goth froze in a smile of contention, he had heard?

"My son...?

-yes ... You will be a Father soon! It was time indeed!"

_Father_ Thought the Vampyrum,_ I will be father!_

* * *

><p><em>I'll die<em> was the only thing that came to her mind now. She knew she should not think about it, but she couldn't help it. The lock was out of reach, she wasn't able to escape.  
><em>All that ... for that! I should have never help this idiot!<em>  
>She got up and turned around in the narrow prison. She thought back to his life, and it made her laughter.<br>_All my life I wanted to die other than age, living something interesting, and I get served pff!_

She began to think it would be better to kill herself when she heard a slight scratching. In the middle of the night, while the other caged animals slept ... a rat?  
>At the time this thought crossed her mind, a figure fluttered in front of her cell.<p>

"And I thought I find you out already"

She remained silent. Shade had come for her. With what she had said, and the fact that he had a goal of his own, she had expected a lot of thing, but that... That was just...

"Surprised? You didn't expected me?

-No" she hesitated "it's just that I can't reach the latch ..."

Shade approached the lock, and saw that it was not his ingenuity that prevented Wild to get out, but simply his position. It was a good length away from the edges of the door. and so unreachable from inside the prison. He grabbed the piece of metal with its hind legs and pulled with all his strength.  
>It seemed impossible to get the latch open by himself, but luckily for him, he had brought it close enough to the door so that Wild took charge herself of opening the rest.<p>

"We are lucky that they sleep the other ...

-Why?

-Otherwise, they would have screamed for help.

-Why humans do that?

-Because... Let's not talk about it now okay... But I'll owe you a debt of gratitude, they wanted to kill me.

-How do you know?

-I heard them."

Shade looked suspicious ... he was also able to hear very well when humans spoke, but he wasn't able to understand.

"How did you get in?

-A corridor full of air ...

-Ventilation?"

She stared at the gate.

"Call it what you want, in any case I hope you can pass troughs, I didn't thought too much about that detail when I tried to get here..."

They went up on the closet to examine the opening and had to surrender to the evidence.

"well... we're stuck ..." Wild looked at him "what do we do now?"

* * *

><p>Since the colony had leave Stonehold Griffin was anxious. He thought about the owl who came to see them. He knew that if the cannibals were in town passing in was too dangerous.<br>But if they missed the mark, they might also be lost...  
>What was worst...<p>

"Still doing a disaster scenario?"

Luna returned next to him after having swallowed two or three critters.

"I just thought what would happen if there really cannibals in town.

-And what would happen?

-We would all be eaten.

-You disappoint me there Griffin, usually you have a lot more imagination." She laughed at him

-What do you think could happens? After all we know what to expect.

-Well ...

-THE CATHEDRAL IS IN SIGHT!"

Relieved all the Silverwings dived and headed to rest around the arrow.  
>They were lucky to arrive just in time.<br>All parents took care of reassuring their offspring about gargoyles or show them how to read the rest of the route.  
>The young hybrid looked enviously at those happy family, when an old albino went out of the mouth of a stone monster.<br>He waved away before approaching Marina. Griffin threw a glance at his mate, and Luna nodded, before they flew closer to try to spy on the conversation.

"No Zephyr. I'm sorry but I will not stay.

-I understand, yet you know that you will earn a lot?

-What? What do I can gain except sharing my sadness? "

And she flew away.  
>Shortly after the colony leaved the place but reaching the edge of the city Griffin slowed his pace.<p>

"Luna?

-yes?

-I think I going back to the arrow...

-After your nightmare scenario?

-I'm not joking. According to the stories and legends he can predict the future ... I think Mom should have to listen to him...

-I think so too."

Making sure no one was watching they simply turned away, and began to fly back to the old cathedral.  
>Griffin was wondering:<br>_Zephyr, what were you talking about? _


	6. Son and Father

"So?

-It won't move! I tried everything: the claws, strength, even with a stick it won't move... This thing is screwed to the wall ... raaaah! It's too frustrating."

A gurgling sound suddenly came up

"You're hungry?

-Well, as they wanted to kill me, they haven't fed me..."

Shade was now anxious, they needed to get out fast! And to add to the problem he still didn't know what she usually eat, if it ever was meat he...

"Wuhu! You listen to me shrimp?

-I AM NOT A SHRIMP!

-you're smaller than me anyway ... and much!

- It does not make me a shrimp!

- Yes, yes ... well I was telling you that the only other exit is the door.

-Wait for a Human to open it?

-No, forcing them to open it.

-Eh?"

She jumped to the ground and then climbed nimbly along the grid which was the door of a prison. She seized the latch and unlocked it.  
>Passing to the next the latch and unlocking it too. She went one three more before turning to him:<p>

"would you mind helping me?"

After opening all the locks they went up and stood on a cupboard.

"Ready?

-When you are...

-1 ... 2 ... 3 ... WAKE UP!"

Immediately this was a concert of howling, barking and growl of any kind, because all the caged animals having woken free, they all jump to open the door.  
>The poor guard who opened it was toppled by furious beasts which left at Wild and Shade the time required for spinning outside.<br>Once they were free and away, they perched in the safety of a high building this time, to calm down a bit.

"Nothing broken?

- No ... I'm not asking to you because you were flying all the time..."

They looked at each and broke up in laugh spontaneously.

"Back to the point" she says, becoming serious again "Did you explore the city, or did you follow me since my ... Kidnapping?

-I've done better! I found the arrow!

-Really?" She seemed happy "so what now?"

"Zephyr already knew that I had returned, and he knew you too!

- On behalf of someone who hears the stars ... No wonder so ...

-He also said that my colony was not passing yet ...

- you got lucky!

-... But that save you may make me miss them ...

She looked surprised kept silence. He perhaps just missed everything... for her?

"Thanks"

He looked at her with a big smile.

"I knew that I could surprise you! and beside what else could I do? You save me first..."

But she had already recovered from it and was ready to go.

"You could miss them? But what are we waiting for then?"

* * *

><p>"You look like your mother."<p>

The old albino landed near them. Griffin and Luna stared intensely at the human way under them, in the cathedral.

"She was also fascinated by humans.

- They look ... I do not know, but not threatening in any case.

- All humans are not like in your stories. There are good and bad like every other creature."

The young male wrinkled his nose, then after a few seconds:

"You still refusing to tell us why you wanted mom stay here?

-Yes.

-You refused because it was reserved for her?

-No, Griffin, I already told you that is something which is seen, not told.

-And teach me echo projection?

-If you want you can try, but I can't tell you more than a few tips.

-But my father ...

-Learned by instinct.

-Oh."

They plunged into silence, while the people below stood up and sang.  
>Luna thought those song were strange but not unpleasant either.<p>

"Why do they sing? They are still at war?

-I do not think so." Hesitated, the old

"Then why?

-I don't know. There are always things we cannot know."

Griffin unfolded his wings and flied up returning to the arrow. Luna followed with Zephyr.

"I go hunting. You're coming?"

Once they left the tower, the albino began to sort his remedies. But his thoughts were elsewhere:  
><em>Shade returns quickly, the more you delay, and the more they risk leaving without you...<em>

* * *

><p>"It is frustrating!<p>

- Calm down.

-But it doesn't bother you?

-Well it is ...

-It is annoying! I mean, we are going to be alone for the migration and all for what? For conversations or puzzles!"

He went seeking roof up on a building roof, clearly disappointed.

"Griff, I'm sure he has his reasons and ..." Luna didn't finish her sentence, she was looking at something in the sky.

"And?" Griffin didn't thought about checking what she was watching.

"Griff?

-What?

-FLY!"

Instinctively he let himself fell while Luna took off in an explosion of flapping wings. He felt a violent blast of air pass over his head and heard a howl of anger. An Owl!  
>They went like crazy trying to reach the arrow sanctuary, but the bird, with its immense size, was quicly gaining ground.<p>

"Luna we can't escape! We can't outfly him!

-Of course we do!

-We're supposed to be at peace!

-Yeah so what? They're suppose to become vegetarian?"

They took a sharp turn to try to deceive the bird but it didn't work. Looking away Griffin felt his heart sank.  
>They were still too far from the cathedral! He tried to find a plan when a scream echoes behind him. He turned fast and angry, shouting<p>

"LUNA!"

The owl caught her. Desperate he stupidly threw himself on the bird back and tried to bite under his feathers, in vain, he took a violent hit which threw him into the air.  
>Going up like a madman trying to catch up the predator before it was too late, he noticed a white-gold flash on the torso of the bird. Surprised and lacking option he tried everything for everything:<p>

"Orestes don't!"

The bird that was about to eat Luna, stopped. And turned his head to look at him.

"You know my father?"

He dropped his prey and Luna didn't waste any second to flee behind Griffin.

"Your ... your father?

-Yes, I am Tisamenus, son of Prince ... and probably soon King, Orestes. But how you would know my father?

-Not directly, "said Griffin hastily" it's my father, who knew him. They even fought together in the jungle.

-Would you be the son of Shade Silverwing?"

Griff nodded.

"Unbelievable! But what are you doing here alone? ... Well not really alone, I assume this is your female, but...

-My name is Luna!

-My apologies, we didn't expect to see bats in town, not with the warning given recently.

-We know that! "yelled Luna" But we chose to stop here anyway!

The owl looked at them intensely. Both bats were unable to say it, but he was surprised.

"It's brave enough or completely stupid, but you should not stay any longer. I'm not the only one to patrol the city, and others must be as hungry as me."

Griffin and Luna shuddered, indeed it would be better for them to return to the cathedral... fast.  
>After brief thanks, they took off, them in the direction of the tower, him toward the heart of the town.<br>They flew in silence until the huge building appears.

"It was close huh?

-True, but it was especially lucky. If it has been any other owl...

-When you've attacked him I was very surprised.

-Why? You don't believe that I'm capable of..."

He stopped abruptly and flied still while he stared at one of the gargoyles with a face of total disbelief.  
>Luna blinked and looked carefully and also opened her mouth wide in surprise.<br>Because hanging from the jaws of a monster of stone, they noticed a bat, rather small, with a shimmering silvery fur in discussion with someone they couldn't see.  
>In a few seconds, images of his last minutes in Hell assaulted Griffin. Then without thinking he flied to the arrow screaming:<p>

"DADDY!"


	7. Homecoming

"DADDY!"

It was impossible, but it was his father, it couldn't not be his father, as too support his idea, the Silverwing had turned when he screamed.  
>Griffin reached the arrow when a brief movement captured his attention, and taken by surprise and fear, he broke suddenly, his screams of joy changing to<br>"WATCH OUT! "  
>Before his eyes, one of the gargoyles-what else could it be-had begun to move and went down next to his father.<br>Luna arrived at his level couldn't believe her eyes either, but the thing had simply sit beside the young male and she looked calm.

"It's alright Son!" Shade's voice reached them "She is a friend"

Griffin suspicious hesitated to land, but when Zephyr left the mouth of one of the statues and landed just before the sand-colored creature, he finally landed near his father and buried his nose in his fur.

"Well I'll leave you to your reunion "Said Wild" Before I make a mistake" and she went down along the wall to disappear into the shadows.  
>The albinos invited them to enter into the arrow while the first rays of the sun were rising.<p>

* * *

><p>A little more and she allegedly attacked one of three ... The hunger was increasing desperately and she was looking for prey of any kind without finding city is already awake, which meant that the animals would quickly hide ...<br>Finally she spotted a group of rats who were searching garbage. She will not be hungry very long...

* * *

><p>"And that's why I was not there the other night ...<p>

-Then she agreed to help you ... just like that? And you came back by mistake? It ... it ...

-Completely mad?" Says Luna mischievous.

"But absolutely not due to luck." The albino dropped the berries he had caught, and turned to them "your Resurrection, Shade is indeed a mistake, but not that of the two humans ... when you came back, there was something in the city far more powerful that what mere humans could do ... Presence, made all of sound ... and dangerous..."

Shade knew then and dropped in a whisper:  
>"Zotz"<p>

"Yes" Zephyr haven't finished" I am concerned about what the god of the underworld wanted here. I'm afraid he is still trying to come to the surface... And while he was in town, his presence had repercussions... You're resurrection is one of them..."

A heavy silence fell in the boom.  
>Zephyrs make a sign and Shade follow him away from the young.<p>

"I worry about what had push Zotz getting here, and I fear that this is bound to Wild.

-Zotz want her?

-I haven't say that, however you must know a thing about the Wild, she ...

-is carnivore? I found out, Zephyr ... But I don't think she will try anything against us ...

-Yes, on this point I believe you can trust her. But there is another thing Shade, sounds came to me from the south ... It will be there that everything will happen...

The Silverwing nodded, then returned to perch near his son, and huddling against him he fall asleep.

* * *

><p>-"King Goth! King Goth!"<p>

Who could call him at this hour? Irritated The Vampyrum decided to ignore the unwelcome intruder and wrapped a little more in his wings. It was almost two days since he had led his colony to victory against the Humans, two days since his mate began to ignore him, since he found out he was going to be a father...

"I beg your Highness to listen!

-What?" He finally growl

"The queen Infierna is about to give birth!"

With surprise Goth almost drop his perch, Already? But ... It should have happened much later ... He flew to the medical room the young guard on his heels.

"Already?

-Doctors say it is premature ..."

No need for these beginners to learn this, he think in anger, the only question was, will newborn survive?  
>Infierna was having it since... 5 month now... even if she only told him recently...<br>Finally, he arrived in the room where his partner was isolated, and heard the whine of a hungry young.  
>Infierna smiled and told him<p>

"A daughter."

The newborn usually seemed so ugly ... but not this time.

"She is so small ...

-She was born too soon ... but she will be better with meat and affection..."

Goth immediately ordered them to bring meat, as soon as possible. He would do anything not to lose his daughter. When he was sure Infierna and the baby were fine, he came out of the room to let them rest. And he was widely smiling.  
>It would make her a warrior princess ... He could not lose her...<p>

* * *

><p>"You leave." It was not a question, and Shade knew it, but he still answered<p>

"We stay too much already, and I hope I will catch up the colony this time."

A smile stretched the lips of old albino.

"Well I wish you good luck to all three.

-No predictions this time?"

Griffin handed his ears forward

"No, not this time. You do not need it."

Once ready the three of them left the cathedral. But when the boom went out of sight, they heard a voice:

"Hey! Wait for me!"

Shade glanced where the sound seemed to come and was surprised to see Wild running towards them on the roofs of buildings.  
>He came down to her.<p>

"You want to come with us? But I thought...

-After all what you made me live, not only I come, but you better smile about it!"

He looked puzzled, and then burst out laughing.

"Well let's go then, we have a colony to catch up!"

* * *

><p>"Marina? Ariel said he should be back on the road ...<p>

-I'm coming Cassiel.

-You must stop worrying. Griffin will catch us."

The Sunwing stared resolutely at the sky, which cleared up. Then she shook her head.

"I shall had stay with him and Luna ... I have lost a loved one ... and I acted like if I wanted to loose another ... I'm an idiot ...

-Of course not! You're just worried! It is quite normal! I too was worried about my son, even if I was an awful father, I was worried about Shade and ..."

He paused. The evocation of his son was still painful, especially for Marina, and he regretted having said that much.

"Come now Marina" he add softly "We need to go, we still have to cross the mountain. "


	8. Stormed loyalty

"eh!... eh! Wake up!"

Griffin shift a little before groaning. He doesn't want to wake up... He dreamed his father was finally back, and he really doesn't want to come back to the cold reality. But before he could says anything someone garb his hair and pull violently. He immediatly open his eyes.  
>"There finally! You're worse than a... anyway, help me wake the others!" The voice was coming from above. And sudently pass near him, as the strange creature -"<em>Wild... her name is Wild<em>"- was jumping to try to awake... his father! It was not a dream! His mother was gonna be so happy!  
>He quickly went to wake up Luna, as all the event of yesterday were finally back in his mind. After finally being reunited with his father, they begin their migration, taking with them the strange animal. And after a full night of flight as fast as possible they make a halt to get some sleep.<br>The cat-like pet, was shaking Shade rather roughtly.

"Wake up Shrimpy! And quick! You're little family is already waaaay, ahead of us, so if we want to catch them you need to wake up! NOW!

The silverwing shook his head, trying to get fully awake.

"R..right, but first we need to eat something.

-You'll eat while flying!

-Wild, we are gonna pass trought the mountain, and as you never get there i tell you it's...

-Wrong, i've been there, and see it all. It's snow, rock, aaaand ... oh yeah, snow!

-If you know so good, you also know we need to eat before we get there."

The quadrupedal creature growl, but don't add anything. She knew he was right. They will never make it without food.  
>Jumping all the way down until she reach the ground she stop just before entering a bush and saids:<p>

"I"ll be back soon!" Then she left them alone, as a incomfortable silence took place. Until...

"She really need to learn some manners!" Luna was angry "Why are we even taking her?"

"Because she helped me... and because it's important.

-How important?

-I..." Shade slowy shook his head "I don't really know, but Zephyr seemed to think it was."

They both looked at each other, and jump into the air to begin their insect-hunt.

* * *

><p>After they finish their meal, Wild mysterioulsy reappear. And so they left the relative security of that nest, to try catch up with the other Silverwings.<br>The whole night was rather quiet, as they were traveling (by air for them and ground for her).  
>They reached the mountain just at the beginning of sunrise.<p>

"So... here we are..." Griffin was looking at the menacing sight. Even if he already make the migration, the mountain was still really impressive.  
>Wild throw him a glare.<p>

"You've never done it before?" Her tone was suprise and mockery.

"I did! But it's not because you do it four times, that it will be fine again!

-pessimist aren't you?""

During the conversation she grabbed the snow, a full hand of it, and after saying pessimist, she throw it all on him.

"There! that should do it!" she was laughing.

Griffin tried to shook himself, but before he could get all the snow off, she throw him another ball.

"Come on shorty! Fight back!

-I thought we were in hurry?

-Hurry to loose then..."

And so they begin the flight in joy, whith a beautiful snow fight.  
>But soon with the wind and the frost, the game quickly stop being a good idea, and they were reduce to fly close to each other, to be sure to stick together.<br>Wild, who was sutck on the ground, was having difficulties to pass troughs the snowdrifts, and the two young were getting exhausted.

"WE NEED TO FIND SHELTER!" screamed Luna.

"AGREED! I CAN'T MAKE ANY MORE STEP! THE SNOW IS TOO THICK!"

Griffin was having more and more difficulties to listen to the others, and even to fly as the cold was making in sleep slowly.  
>Shade was deseperatly trying to find some place to hide and wait the end of the storm, but nothing was in sigth except a bunch of rock. A voice snap him back to reality.<p>

"SHADE WE NEED TO STOP! LIKE NOW!

-I KNOW BUT THERE IS NO PLACE SAFE AROUND HERE!

-AND THAT HOUSE YOU TALK ME ABOUT?

-I'VE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO FIND IT AGAIN! AND THE COLONY EITHER!"

"_The Silverwings... oh how i wish i could be with them right now! And i hope they didn't coped with a storm like this one... Marina, where are you..."_

At this moment Griffin was not able to hold any longer, and simply lost conscious before falling softly on the snow. He tryed deseperate to stay awake, in order to stay alive he knew he had to stay awake, but the cold was too much and he pass out.

"GRIFFIN! GIRFFIN!

-LUNA! PUT HIM ON MY BACK!" Wild was no worried too, but she was trying not to show it. "LUNA! DO IT NOW! OR HE IS GONNA DIE! AND US WITH HIM!"

Managing to calm herself Luna came to help shade to put the poor male on the cat-like animal back.

"AND NOW WE HEAD TO THOSE ROCK! HOPEFULLY THERE WILL BE SOMETHING TO HIDE IN!"

* * *

><p>"Come on! You can make it!<p>

-Goth... she is still a baby! She can't fly just yet, she doesn't even have... 4 or 5 night!

-I just want her to be strong! to be a warrior!

-A god's warrior? Goth, i want her to live by her own choice, not yours... and not some wicked path chosen for her but some "superior creature"!"

The Vampyrum kings snarl violently but knew better than start arguing with instead opted for retreating to a deep and secret part of his new pyramid. His special secret chamber, where he could find some peace, and where Zotz could talk to him. He thought that tonight he could enjoy the silence of the place, but his God was thinking other way.  
>As the cannibal was slowly relaxing, the deep whisper of the Underworld king raise near his ear.<p>

"Goth, Goth, Goth…" The voice was amused "You want to redeem yourself so badly you are even ready to push your daughter to her limits?"

No answer came from the bat.

"I ask you a question." The change in the tone was impressive. No more amusements but just danger was filtrating through every syllable.

"I… Oh great Cama Zotz, not that I refuse to redeem myself, but in this case, I just want my daughter to grown up as a powerful Vampyrum... since she is my heir...

-I'm pleased to hear this, but I have more important matter than the well-being of your newborn. Now Goth... If I ask you to kill for me...

-With no hesitation!

-Your daughter?

-I... I..."

Goth was at lack of word, his god had surprised him with that question. And Zotz putting this to his advantage, used the cold wind to blow a little in the face of the stunned king, scaring him enough to make him answer.

"Yes...I... Yes I would." but inside him the King was ashamed.

"Good, now that your loyalty is certain, bring the treasure you save from the humans in the stone chamber tomorrow night. Bring also five prisoners. A great ceremony is going to take place.

-Yes oh Cama Zotz... but my daughter?

-I was testing you Goth... I'm not that cruel... But since you mention it... bring her too... she need to witness that"

* * *

><p>"Put him down" Wild was shaking heavily.<p>

After they finally manage to reach the rock, they discover a small hole between two of them. Barely enough to protect them all, but they manage to fit in.

"Careful... Careful!" Griffin was still unconscious, and Luna was at the edge of blacking out.

Wild crawl to the end of the cave, and the three bats fell on pile snuggling against each other to try and get more heat. Looking at them the quadruped begins to try to remove the snow from her fur, when she felt a little fuzzy thing snuggle against her. Luna had just jump at her and was hugging her.

"What... are you doing?

-Helping you, like you helped us.

-I didn't...

-You did! And now shut it, you're freezing, I'm freezing, so I'm going to sleep here and you'd better sleep too!"

Shade smile slightly before pushing Griffin and himself close to Wild and Luna.

"Shade... Shade make them move..." Wild was stiff.

"No Wild, because Luna is right, you need heat.

-You don't know what could happen if I...

-No I don't, and I don't want to know. And more important: I trust you.

-Remember what happened last time you trust a big scary creature?

-You are not like them Wild, not at all."

Then he fall asleep.

"_But I am shade... I'm even worse..._"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the mountain, the Silverwings were taking a well deserved halt.<br>Ariel was talking with their host, the king of the rats, Romulus.

"Thank you, your highness, for your help.

-It's normal. Shade was one of my closest friends. It's the last I can do for him.

-Yet, you still have our gratitude."

The rat was not really imposing, but he was still a pretty good king. Taking a glance around he spotted Marina. The Brightwing was alone, immobile, looking at the sky.  
>Romulus let escaped a sight.<p>

"She still can't pass over it?

-No... And since we begin the migration it only went worse. She get more and more depressed by the night now... And with Griffin gone...

-Gone? Where?

-We think he decided to stay in the City when Zephyr ask it.

-Zephyr? The Albinos Elder? He asked him to stay?

-No, actually he asked to Marina, but she refuse to listen to him... Is something matter?

-Well, as you know since the battle of the pyramid, we decided to keep our link with our south cousins. And they recently transmitted us some alarming news."

Ariel feel her breath caught in her throat, news from the South were necessarly about the Vampyrum.  
>She was so worried she didn't catch sight of the young form that was spying on her. She was all ears for the rat next words.<p>

"What news?

-It seem the cannibals are raising again, making prisonners and engrossing their ranks.

-But... how? Goth is dead! How could they... the explosion killed them all!... And more importantly why?

-From what we've heard they were celebrating something."

Then seeing the deseparate face of the Silverwing, he add

"Ariel, you can't do anything by being over worried. You should try to reach you hibernation site, and advise there, what you have to do. And perhaps we will receive more precision later."

Nodding, the female bat took off.  
>Neither her or the Rat king saw Chinook get out of his hiding place, to join Cassiel, and spend the rest of the night talking to him.<p>


	9. Decisive Change

**A.N.** Thanks for those who commented, and those who read me, It's really nice to know when people like your work.  
>I think I'm going to re-edit the first chapter to check grammar, vocabulary and other details but not right know because i would like to work on the sotry a little.<br>thanks again to everyone ^^

* * *

><p>Goth watched as the guard were bringing the five prisoners. They were to be scarified tonight, on the sacred stone, surrounded by the shining piece of metal.<p>

"We are all ready, my king!"

A predatory grin stretch his jaws. Holding one of the prisoners above the stone, he begin to call for Zotz, and then, he killed his victim, ripping his heart out.  
>And he waited, watching in a corner, his mate who had agree to come for the first time.<p>

_"Please Cama Zotz..."_

But nothing happened? Goth grabbed another sacrificed in hurry, and killed him too.

But still nothing... Except for the smirk that Infierna was now wearing.  
>Panicking more and more, the king simply killed each prisoner, without any other call or acting.<br>And he waited, in an horrible silence.

Suddenly just as Infierna was taking their daughter to leave, a violent breath of wind engulfed in the throne room. Five of the guard near the stone were grabbed and dragged in the middle of the golden treasure. Said treasure began to rearrange around them, bending and twisting. The noise was not enough to cover their scream.  
>But the voice that suddenly echoed in the room, was.<p>

"Goth" the voice was amused "Did you doubted me?"

The bat shivered.

"NO! No oh great Zotz! Never!"

The wind came back, full force, seizing him and tackling him on the stone ground.

"Liar, you did doubted me..." the voice had stop any pretending, and was merely a murmur."But it's no matter now. You served well Goth, giving me those hearts, and now I will offer you the firsts soldiers of your future army."

As he was speaking, five body rose from the pile of metal.  
>The five guard were no longer Vampyrum, they looked like some monster. So thin their bones were visible, all with dark fur, tainted by their blood, and covered with piece of metal, bend around them to form a primitive armor, and to reinforce their claws and their fangs.<p>

"Those are the first of a new kind. They will help you to create the others...And now for the main part..."

Goth was released, but Zotz was not finished.

The evil god grabbed Infierna and pushed her aside, letting the wind that was his current form, hold the little offspring.

"This army will need a leader. And what better leader, than the daughter of my most loyal" there was a chuckle "servant..."

The wind immediately began to turn and spin around the newborn, who beginner to cry.  
>The poor Infierna desperately tried to reach her baby, screaming to take her instead. But Zotz was too strong for her. And he decide to add to her pain by teasing her on her weakness.<p>

"You don't believe in my power Infierna? Arrogant female! No contempt my power, as I claim what you cherish the most!"

Infierna stopped her attack just one moment, and turning to her mate she scream at him:

"DO SOMETHING! SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER!

-Yes, Goth" the voice was so ironic, it was painful "She IS your daughter..."

Goth knew it was another test, and he doesn't know what to do. So he just answered

"And you are... my God..."

Infierna understood that she will not gain anything by begging for help, and she prepared herself to jumped in the middle of the tornado again, when it stopped. Leaving the throne room in a thick silence. The baby wasn't screaming anymore.  
>And for good reason, because in the middle of the room, was no longer a baby bat, but an almost adult female.<br>Just before leaving Zotz gave one last order:

"Raise her well Goth, She will be a princess..."

* * *

><p>Griffin woke up slowly. His body was aching and his wing were burning him, but he was alive. Feeling something warm behind his back he snuggled against it, before he realized that the warm fuzzy thing, was breathing.<br>He turned his head to look at it, and by doing so, his elbow knocked the creature in the face, earning him a "Hey!"  
>He looked up at Wild, who seemed annoyed.<p>

"ooops... sorry..."

She ignore him and put her head back against her arms, grumbling and looking around.  
>Having catch a quick glance of the entrance, she suddenly decided to get up, making Shade and Luna fall on the ground, and leaving them protesting:<p>

"hey I was sleeping!

-warn us next time!"

She look at them:  
>"Shut up you two! And look outside, the storm stopped..."<p>

They immediately ended they protestation, and glanced toward the exit.  
>It was true, the storm was over. But the cave was almost entirely blocked by the snow that had accumulate against the rocks.<br>With a little effort they manage to take it off, and get out.  
>Just as they were about to leave Luna turn to look at their shelter, and she stopped dead.<p>

"By Nocturna!

-Luna! Language!

-But look behind us!"

Shade did as told and turn around... only to stop, completely stunned by what he was looking at.

"It's... the house... the human house..."

It was indeed the old abandoned cottage. By an extreme hazard, they happened to find shelter against it, under the rocks around the low part of the wall, and blinded by the snowstorm.

"We were just next to it..."

While Shade was speaking, Griffin had reached the roof, and used a small hole in the tiles to peek inside. He tried to call, and even to use his sonar, but there was no one inside.

"they left..." He said, coming back at the others. "I didn't see anyone..."

-They must have fled, after what Goth did to them..."

The two younger of the group shivered. It was of common knowledge that Goth killed almost all the banded bats that lived here. Not really a good memory to have indeed...  
>Casting a last glance to the house, they resume their journey, even more eager to finally join back with the Silverwings.<p>

* * *

><p>"The River!"<p>

Mercury joyous shout propagated quickly the colony.  
>Finally it was over. They made it. The newborns were in the same time exited and very tired.<br>After passing the impressive waterfall, all the Silverwings went to find a place to roost.  
>Shade remaining family choose a nest apart from the others, isolate behind a giant stalactite. Marina wrapped in her wings was already falling asleep.<br>Chinook glanced toward her. He had been more and more wondering about the winter. Will his friend have enough strength to survive the hibernal sleep? Will she have enough will to awake or will she let herself die...  
>Cassiel was sharing his worries, but he was also concerned about Ariel, and the alarming news of the cannibals.<br>They both knew that a new trip to the south will soon become necessary, but they were afraid of leaving the colony again.

Ariel came back from the elders' council and quickly waved to call them both.  
>Looking to Marina a last time Chinook turn back to roost near his adopted parents.<p>

"So? What did they say?

-They... They think it's too dangerous... They don't want us to be involve again.

-WHAT?"

The young bat was shooed by some other bat of the colony, taking a quieter tone he resume his speech

"Those...coward! The cannibals are up to something! We need to fight! They are raising again!

-And how do you happen to know that young one?"

Marina was slightly disapproving and Chinook lowered his head looking at the roof.

"Oh Chinook... you spied on us right?

-I'm sorry Ariel... I needed to know"

Cassiel cut in:

"He is right Ariel, we need to know the truth, we need to be ready to fight! We can't wait until they get here and kill us all!

-I know, but it's not my decision to make... And the elders won't change their mind...

-We have to convince them!" Chinook was trying not to shout again, and ended up yawning.

"yes we have to. But for now let get some rest. It was a long trip and we need some sleep."

Finally, huddled against each other, they fall asleep, as the first sun ray was reflecting in the waterfall.

* * *

><p>"We are right above the main entrance of the rat's Kingdom!"<p>

Shade was happy to be the one who explain everything for once. And Luna, Griffin and Wild were a great and attentive audience.

"Dad, are we gonna stop?

-I would rather not, it's the last point before Hibernaculum and really want to catch the colony.

_And Marina_ But he didn't say that out loud.  
>Luna cut in<p>

"I thought the King Romulus was one of your friend?

-He is! But I'm sure he have better thing to do than to welcome us..."

Wild was running right below them. She seemed tense and when Luna asked about the stop she clearly made a frown.  
>Concerned the three bats dive to join her and Shade asked<p>

"You're okay? You seem worried..."

She looked at him quickly before turning back to observe around.

"I'm fine, It's just... Let's not stop here okay? I don't think a... an animal like me would be welcome here..."

Shade suppress a shiver as he understood what she meant. Of course since Wild was carnivore she surely had hunt rats, and now, she feared vengeance...  
>The little bat was also making a link between their giant friend and the rumors his son told him.<br>"_The killer in town was not a Vampyrum... It was her..._"  
>Looking to down again he saw her, gazing at him, fix eyes to eyes.<br>She wasn't making any particular face, but Shade was sure he saw during some second a faint pained expression.  
>He opened his mouth to talk but she was faster:<p>

"When you said you knew, In the mountain, you meant you knew about me? About my... Hunt?"

He couldn't lie so he simply answered:

"...yes.

-I scare you now.

-What? No! I...

-Don't lie" her tone was still calm, but as sharp as a knife. "I scare you. You're worried about your colony, and you have all right to be... I am dangerous.

-Wild I trust you. I'm sure you..."

Griffin and Luna completely lost, cut in:

"What are you talking? You're not making any sense!"

But wild didn't answer them, instead she turn to Shade, facing him and she said:

"You're close enough to your colony now. You don't need my help anymore...

-I thought you wanted to meet them? Why are acting like this? Because you think you're like them? Like the Vampyrum? Well you're not! You are just...

-No Shade" she was whispering now "I'm not like them... I'm worse."

She take a few step back to face the three of them. Not showing any emotion as she was spilling out the thruth.

"I'm a predator, I live by taking lives. And I almost took yours... twice."

Hearing this Griffin and Luna jumped back, hissing and growling. But Shade didn't move. He doesn't want to believe it.

"Once in town, just after you get reunited, just after you saved me... I would have done it. And the other was in the mountain, in the storm..."

Shade thought he was going to be sick. Her voice was merely a murmur, but such an hypnotic one he simply couldn't move, and couldn't flee.  
>She came closer to him, making Griffin growl louder. But she just wanted to whisper in his ear:<p>

"There, you see. You are afraid of me... Like everyone else... Like all my other prey..."

And leaving them completely ravaged by those words She stormed away in the Labyrinth of building that was the human town around them.


End file.
